Changing Fates: The Great Game
by LadyAlexandraNoir
Summary: Westeros is in for another shake with this one, Alexandra is at it again.
1. Prologue

_**Hello guys! yes this is exactly what you are thinking, another story in Martin's universe (can't seem to get enough of those), a plot monster attacked me and held a gun to my head until I wrote this, now the good news is that this story is finished, yeah, I have the whole document completed, it consists of this prologue, six chapters and an epilogue, now since I'm feeling vicious (blame my period) this is what were going to do:**_

 _ **I will post this prologue and go to sleep, tomorrow at this same time I will check on this story and If I see several comments (10 to 15) on it I will upload chapter one and will be repeating step one all week long until the story is posted, if each chapter receives comments (say 10 or more each), this story should be posted completely by next saturday, just the day before the newest Episode of GOT airs.**_

 ** _So let our games begin! ;)_**

 ** _Alex_**

* * *

Prologue

Year 264 After the Conquest.

Casterly Rock.

"Come on my lady, you have to push" said the maester to the lady of the Rock.

Joanna Lannister was covered in sweat as she pushed. She and her husband Tywin had been blessed by the seven with her becoming with child soon after their wedding. She kept pushing until she heard the screams of her newborn child.

"It's a girl my lady!" Said the Maester happily.

Joanna despite being tired of all the pushing and pain smiled, a little girl for her to spoil. Her maid placed the crying newborn on Joanna's chest, baby blue eyes that would soon turn green stared at her with what she could have sworn was curiosity.

"My little lioness" said Joanna tenderly placing a kiss on her daughter's head "Your father will make sure you become queen one day, my love"

Joanna smiled as Tywin awkwardly held his daughter, if she had been told that there was a thing that her husband couldn't do gracefully she would have laughed at them, but seeing Tywin Lannister so out of place as he held his firstborn was surely amusing.

"Have you thought of a name?" Asked Joanna, Tywin looked from the babe in his arms to her.

"This little one doesn't seem like a Cersei" he said, no sooner than the name left his mouth the babe started crying, Joanna smiled "She doesn't even like it, cried too when I told Kevan about it"

"We'll have another daughter for you to name Cersei" she assured him placing a hand on his shoulder, he smiled at her, dimples showing. The babe in his hands was no longer crying but rather silently watching the exchange.

"She shall be named Alessandra Lannister, first of her name" he declared after staring at his daughter, the babe looked at him with half lidded eyes, but didn't cry, he smiled again "She even likes it"

"Good job my lord, you were just coerced by your newborn to name her differently than the name you had been thinking for her, the gods forbid that she asks you for the Throne when she's four" teased Joanna, Tywin pouted, if that was even possible.

"Nonsense Jo, she would never have to ask for it, she will have it" he said looking at his daughter again, she would be queen one day.


	2. The Inconveniences of Being a Child

_**Hello guys, as I promised 10 or more comments an you get your chapter! (i'm still on my period, so I'm still going to be kind of a bitch with the chapters)**_

 _ **If you want Chapter numero dos, you know what to do.**_

 _ **Enjoy!**_

 _ **\- Alex**_

* * *

Year 264 A.C.

Casterly Rock.

It felt as if she was being squeezed, everything was dark and suffocating until it was not. Everything was bright and the air smelled like the sea, that was the first thing she remembered before hearing a crying baby. Until she realized that she was the one who was crying and panic gripped her and she continued crying until she was deposited into soft soothing hands. Her new mother she supposed as she stopped crying and observed the blonde woman with curiosity.

"My little lioness" said the blonde woman with a tenderness that she found calming, then the woman pressed a kiss to her head and mentioned something about her becoming queen, but she was feeling too tired and panicked to properly care, so she slept.

She slept until she was woken by soft rustling, she was being deposited in another pair of hands, rougher hands, but gentle and she couldn't help but to feel protected, she wondered if all babies felt like her and had adult minds until they forgot and became just children, she hoped it was the case. She decided to look at the man, blond and green eyed, and she supposed that he could be called handsome too, he was looking at her with such pride that she supposed that this was her father.

"What should I call you my little lioness?" He asked in a strange voice that she supposed was his tender one, she tried to gurgle or something at him, but she was yet too small for that, so she contented just to stare, this people had a weird fascination with lions it seemed. "What do you think of the name Cersei?"

She started crying, it had taken her ten seconds to piece it all together after the man had mentioned that name. Her father was Tywin Lannister, she was a Lannister, and since there was no other babe near her she supposed that she had been born first instead of Cersei and Jaime.

Tywin, her father now, carried her around the Rock and introduced her to her Uncle Kevan, when he mentioned that he was fond of the name Cersei she had started crying again, she didn't want to be Cersei. Cersei Lannister had been a bother since she had started watching the show, if that wretched woman had decided to keep to her bed or at least had been more cautious the Starks would have been alive. If Cersei had not being playing at being clever then maybe a war would have been averted and innocent children wouldn't had die.

It was in the late afternoon, or so she assumed that Tywin had decided to name her Alessandra, which was not far from the truth, Alexandra or rather Alessandra now, was quite please of the development.

The first few months had been awkward to say the least, her mind was of a grown woman inside a babe's body and while she had been a devoted Game of Thrones fan and had read the books she was afraid of her future. For starters she knew that King Aerys would never allow Rhaegar to marry her, which was totally fine by her, as long as she didn't end up with Robert Baratheon.

The first time she had glanced upon her reflection on a mirror she had been six months, or moons, old. She was a cute baby, she decided, although it was strange to see her facial features colored so different, where once she had warm brown eyes, she now had huge green eyes, that like her brown eyes, were a little too big for her face, giving her a much more innocent appearance, her hair, that once had been as dark as the night or a really deep burgundy (depending if she was dyeing her hair or not), was now falling in soft golden curls. Her slightly bowed lips were almost the same, save that somehow this ones were more pink, and her skin was paler, devoid of her usual healthy tan, something that she supposed that could be partly gained back if she spent time outside.

Her mother and her father were pleasant, she never thought that Tywin Lannister could smile so much whenever her mother was around, or that he had dimples that she had inherited, she was their pride and joy, that much she knew and whenever she thought that her mother would be dead before she was ten she became sad for her mother was a kindhearted woman and she had come to love her.

She started toddling when she was seven months, and was already babbling, her first word had been 'dadda' followed by a gesture that clearly meant 'pick me up' directed at Tywin. She knew that she had to gain his complete favor if she was to survive the game unscathed. Her mother had found it amusing, and her father had thrown a small feast, however uncharacteristic it was of him.

Another person she liked was her grandfather Tytos, he was a kind old man that told her stories he thought that she would not remember, she also liked her uncles Kevan, Tygett and Gerion, as well as her aunt Genna as they tended to dote on her.

When she turned one she was already running as fast as her small legs could carry her, and as her dresses allowed. Gerion who was only ten and one often chased after her and showed her around the Rock, always minding to return her to her father, as no one wanted to face Tywin's wrath. She enjoyed when her mother read for her as Joanna Lannister had a soft, calming voice. It was a nightly ritual that Joanna read to her before her bedtime. Alessandra hung into every word spoken by her mother and always made sure to hug her plenty of times during the day and plant sloppy kisses on the Lady's face, she also did the same with her father.

* * *

Year 266 AC.

Casterly Rock.

A moon before she turned two her siblings Cersei and Jaimie were born. She watched the small babes as they slept, Tywin holding her in his arms so she could actually see them. They looked like pink raisins, and she wondered if she had looked like that, she now was an older sister, something that she knew how to be, although her relationship with her brother a lifetime ago was not the best she could try again. She knew that she had to keep an eye on Cersei, although there was a possibility that her now sister wouldn't be too conceited seeing as she was a second daughter and thus Tywin would not seek to marry her to Rhaegar.

* * *

Year 269 AC.

Casterly Rock.

With only five years of age Alessandra showed great prowess, she had decided to not hold back her intelligence and was considered a prodigy. She had also been sad to see her grandfather die two years prior, but now her father was the Lord of the Rock and Warden of the West. She liked her siblings, or at least tolerated them, it was something that had not changed, she couldn't stand children for long periods of time, despite of the fact that she was a child herself.

She could often be found learning her lessons, or running from them as she already had memorized the houses pledged to House Lannister and was knowledgable of the stories of the conquest and the several bloodbaths that followed. So she took it upon herself to follow her fathers or her uncles, Gerion, who was sixteen now and was leaving soon for his coming off age tour of essos had gifted her with a small dagger, telling her to stick the pointy end to boys if they ever annoyed her. Tywin of course found out, but allowed her to keep the dagger after her argument that she didn't want to always depend on a guard to be safe.

If Tywin often found that his eldest daughter was sometimes too mature for her five years, he never said a word, he preferred to indulge her and went as far as to allow Tygett to teach her the ways of a sword, in secret.

"Papa" she said softly, immediately getting Tywin's attention, he always melted when she called him Papa instead of the more formal Father that Cersei insisted on using.

"Yes Alessandra?" He asked, she smiled at him before climbing onto his lap, looking at the book in front of him.

"What are you doing?" She asked, keeping her voice soft.

"Working for the realm, little lady, so I can keep you safe" he said ruffling her hair, she never thought she would see a sweet side of Tywin Lannister, but she was his pride and joy, and now that her mother had Cersei and Jaime to attend to she had bonded with her father.

"Could I learn?" She asked hopefully, he chuckled at her.

"Are you not supposed to be in your lessons?" He asked, she huffed.

"They are boring, Maester Creylen is getting repetitive and dull" she said sounding like a petulant child.

"And your lessons with Tygett? You like those" he said, she smiled at him.

"Uncle Tygett is visiting Lannisport today and Mamma is attending to the twins and uncle Kevan said that you are leaving soon, I'll miss you" she said sincerely, she had come to care deeply for the Lord of Casterly Rock who was nothing but a loving father to her.

"I'll miss you too little lady, one day I'll bring you to court with me" he promised, she scrunched her nose.

"Uncle Gerion says that the capital smells like shit" she said, Tywin glared, not at her, but at the brother that was not there.

"Perhaps when you're queen you will do something about it" he said patting her head, she nodded and looked at his table, there was a map of Westeros.

"Papa, I wish to see snow" she said suddenly pointing at Winterfell "The stories say that it always snows in the north, could you take me there?" She asked, looking at her father with big green eyes, Tywin sighed.

"I shall speak to Lord Stark about a possible visit, he might not like three additional children in his halls" Tywin said, Alessandra pouted.

"Just you and I then Papa, the twins are bothersome they cry too much" she said and Tywin smiled at his daughter.

"Very well, although Kevan would have to come with us so he can return you here as I ride to the capital" he said, she grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You're the best Papa ever!" She said happily and he smiled brightly at her, dimples showing.

* * *

A fortnight later a small party set from Casterly Rock towards the North. Refusing to ride in wheelhouse, Alessandra ended up riding with her father and her uncle Kevan as Tygett was part of the host of Lannister guards that was going with them. Both Tywin and Kevan at some point of their trip decided to amuse her by letting her hold the reins of their horses. By night she shared a tent with her handmaiden Tessa Lydden who was twenty and married to one of her father's knights.

The North was truly cold, she thanked that her mother had commissioned furs for her to wear with her riding breeches and tunics. When she first saw Winterfell she was amazed, and by the looks of her father and uncles, they were too. The castle was beautiful in its own way, and the fact that the plains between them and the castle were covered in snow made for the entire trip, it looked like a winter wonderland.

Lord Stark received them with a feast, her father was Hand of the King and deserved no less, even thought his party was small. Lord Stark seemed like a gruff man, but it all melted away when he looked at his wife, much like her own father, and Lady Stark was a very pregnant looking woman with kind grey eyes.

Alessandra soon enough met Brandon and Ned Stark, who agreed to play with her in the snow. Lyanna Stark was a babe still, but Alexandra could admire the small quiet babe and felt quite sorry for Lord Stark for the girl surely would be a hurricane.

They spent a fortnight in Winterfell in which she learned that her newest friend Ned was going to the Erye when he turned eight (in two years) to foster with Lord Arryn, while her other friend Brandon would foster with one of his father's bannermen, or so they thought until she asked her father if they could keep one of the Starks and so they ended up taking Brandon Stark, who was seven, to the Rock with them.

"It would seem Lord Tywin that your daughter has you wrapped around her fingers" said Lord Stark to her father, while she pretended to sleep in her father's arms.

"It is the curse of men Lord Rickard, you shall soon see for yourself, do remember that you have a daughter of your own" Tywin pointed out, Lord Stark chuckled.

"I will admit that I was surprised to receive your letter, I never expected to have lions here in the North" said Lord Stark, Tywin sighed.

"She wanted to see snow, and since I will be away from the Rock for the better part of the year I couldn't find it within myself to say no to such innocent request, my youngest daughter is barely three and asks for diamonds and gold, Alessandra here is five and asks to help me with my books and to see snow" Tywin sounded resigned.

"There are whispers that she is a prodigy, even smarter than the prince, that makes a father proud" Lord Stark said, fondness in his voice, Alessandra felt her father's hand running through her hair.

"She is, she talked faster than every babe we have known of, and since she was very little her eyes carried curiosity and knowledge, at one year she was already running, and by two she could name all of my sworn houses and tell me about the Conquest, it was frightening at first" Tywin admitted.

"Count your blessings Lord Tywin for Winter is Coming" said Lord Stark.

"I shall endeavor to keep my cubs warm then" said Tywin.


	3. Sins I'll Never Tell (The Road to Hell)

_**Hello dear readers, I checked the reviews, one away from twenty... and I said to myself, damn they are really nice readers those readers of mine, and will probably hate me once this chapter is over...**_

 _ **for those who were asking bout the pairings, patience people, patience. You'll see.**_

 _ **Everything that is, is not. Everything that's not, actually is. ;)**_

 _ **if you truly want chapter 3 ... you know what to do.**_

 _ **\- Alex**_

 _ **PS. DONT HATE ON ME, I TRIED MY BEST, I TRULY DID.**_

* * *

Year 269 AC.

The trip back to The Rock was bittersweet, as she had to part with her father who was meeting a bigger host in the Cross Roads Inn so he could march to King's Landing. Alessandra didn't cry when her father said goodbye to her, but she had hugged the man like a lifeline before returning to stand with Brandon Stark until her uncle Kevan hoisted her up onto his horse. The party consisting of Lannister and Stark guards reached The Rock in a fortnight as they rode with haste as they wanted to return Tywin's Crown (the name the common folk had given Alessandra) to her home.

Upon arrival Alessandra and Brandon became attached at the hip, wherever the Stark heir was, the little Lady followed. If he was training with Kevan, Alessandra was not far behind with a small sword in hand. Although Kevan and Tygett had tried to dissuade the small lady from pursuing the knowledge of the blade, she always presented them with a good argument, that mostly baffled the adults enough into agreeing.

"Come on Brandon" she said pulling the sleeve of her friend's tunic, as she made way for the kitchens.

"I don't understand the haste Alessandra" he said as he tried to get his sleeve free from her hold, something that was easier said than done.

"Lemon cakes, we have to take them before Cersei eats them all" she reasoned as they walked into the kitchens, the cook smiled at the sight of the two children and offered them the proffered cakes.

"I don't think your sister knows where the kitchens are" Brandon reasoned as he took a bite of one of the cakes "These are really good"

"I told you Stark" she said with a smirk that looked unsettling on the five year old's face, not at the Stark heir knew.

* * *

Year 272 AC.

King's Landing.

Tower of the Hand.

"Papa!" Screamed Alessandra as she ran to her father's arms, Jaime and Cersei following at a more sedated pace, Tywin grabbed his eldest daughter as she collided with him, hoisting her to his hip despite the fact that she was eight, she pressed and kiss to his cheek and smiled at him "I missed you"

"I missed you too, little lady"'he said, he then placed a kiss to her golden hair that now reached her waist and that she refused to wrap or wear in the elaborate Southern way. He then placed her down and moved to greet the twins and her mother.

Alessandra returned to her place next to Brandon, who had come to the capital with them. Jaimie greeted Tywin happily, while Cersei looked as if she had swallowed a lemon, a few moons ago a maid had discovered the twins in a compromising position and so Joanna had separated them, Lady Lannister also tried to keep an eye on her eldest but Kevan assured her that the Stark heir and their Lady were just friends and the most out of place thing that they did was steal lemon cakes from the kitchens. Thing that had calmed the Lady of The Rock, although deep inside she knew that her eldest would have no problem in her life.

While staying in King's Landing for the Anniversary Tourney, Alessandra had been roomed with Cersei, as a ploy to get the sisters to get along. The fact that she couldn't get along with Cersei bothered Alessandra because she had honestly tried to get along with her sister, but the girl was too vile for her tastes, always too envious and mean spirited. Jaime she liked, the boy was sweet and while he often did as Cersei told him, Alessandra was sure that she could influence him positively now that their mother had separated him from Cersei. Rooming with Cersei was a total menace, Alessandra decided after a few days, at least she had Audrey Hill, her new handmaiden, to be with her during the nights.

"Papa, what are you doing?" She asked as she reached her father's solar, Tywin had a frown upon his face that dissipated when he looked at her.

"Some lords approached me with offers for the hand of your sister" he explained as she took the chair next to him observing the letters.

"Any of them worthy?" She asked, Tywin looked at her and smiled.

"Not really, although Lord Arryn, may be a good candidate" he said, Alessandra frowned.

"How about the Baratheons?" She asked innocently, "Brandon keeps receiving letters from Ned who is fostering with the Baratheon heir in the Erye, are they not cousins to the crown?"

"That is an Idea, I shall write to Lord Steffon proposing the marriage, in the meantime we can propose yours to the King" he said, Alessandra frowned.

"I don't think the time is right Papa, I heard that he will try looking for a wife of Valyrian descent for the prince" she reasoned, making Tywin remember that she was a prodigy with intelligence older than her years.

"What do you propose then Little Lady?" He asked, she shrugged.

"We wait a little more, mamma says that patience is the greatest virtue" she said with a smile.

"Your mother is right" he said poking her nose, Alessandra couldn't help but to giggle "And what about your brother? Who would be a perfect Lady for him?"

"Princess Elia, Jaime deserves no less than a princess to be the Lady of the Rock on day father, I'm sure Princess Loreza would accept, she and mother are good friends" she said, Tywin seemed to consider it.

"A dornishwoman for Jaime?" He asked, Alessandra nodded.

"Dorne has spices and wine and lemons that would do well in a trade, they also hold the south and are the only region that the Targaryens could not conquest and are the descendant of Queen Nymeria, I'd say that they are very worthy of us" she said Tywin ruffled her hair and smiled.

"And here I thought that you found your lessons dull" he said, she grinned at him.

"The lessons were dull Papa, but knowledge is still power" she said, he smiled proudly at her.

"I shall speak to your mother about the matches, now little lady, how about you, in the events that they do find a Valyrian wife for our prince" Tywin asked and Alessandra immediately knew that it was a trick question for her to say Stark.

"I shall trust your judgement Papa, that you will marry me to someone that will respect me and will not think less of me for being a woman" she answered truthfully, her father smiled sadly at her.

"If whoever you marry disrespects you in any way I will tear him apart and the rains of castamere will pale in comparison" he said, she moved to his lap and hugged him.

"I love you too Papa" he returned her hug and pressed a kiss to her hair, holding her until she fell asleep.

* * *

During the actual Tourney, Alessandra spent her time sitting always by her father, while Brandon sat by Kevan and Tygett, the twins preferring to stay by their mother. Alessandra liked the jousting and her uncle Tygett had promised her to crown her if he won. Which he did crowning the little lady as his Queen of Love and Beauty, it was the first ever crown she wore, a crown of red roses that she managed to keep intact even after she returned to the Rock.

During their stay in the capital Alessandra met Elia and Oberyn Martell, who were fifteen and fourteen respectively, for a moment Alessandra wondered if perhaps she had been wrong to suggest to her father a match between Jaime and Elia, but after getting to know the Princess of Dorne, she realized that Elia would be good to Jaime, and she would be safe in the Rock. Oberyn was another character altogether, and during their stay in the capital often taunted her relationship with Brandon, thing that the friends took it in good stride.

Alessandra managed to convince her father that sending Jaime to Dorne instead of Crakehall was the way to go, as she innocently slipped out that a maid had seen Jaime and Cersei too close, although Alessandra alluded that she didn't knew what the maid meant but that 'Mamma had been anxious for a full week". Causing Tywin to agree to send his heir to foster in Dorne once the Tourney ended.

During their stay in the capital Alessandra also met Rhaegar Targaryen, who she thought, looked a little delicate for her tastes. But if her father got her way Rhaegar would be her husband. The prince was kind, she could give him that, and had an alluring look to him, but once he started talking about prophecies and poetry Alessandra was out of it. Although her father was proud that she had made an impression on the prince, Alessandra and Brandon spent the better part of their journey to the Rock mocking the prince's behavior while Kevan looked at them with a troubled yet amused expression.

* * *

Year 273 AC.

Casterly Rock.

Life at the Rock without Jaimie was emptier than usual as her younger brother usually followed her and Brandon around like a puppy when he was not after Cersei. Cersei had been bitter since she had been informed of her betrothal to Robert Baratheon, luckily she didn't knew that Alessandra had given their father the idea and thus all her resentment went towards her parents. Alessandra also felt dread whenever she watched her mother's belly as that meant that Tyrion was to be born soon and her mother would depart the land of the living. She knew that her death would affect her father, so while she wanted Tyrion to be born, she wanted her mother more, so she took a decision one night and laced her mother's wine with moon tea and tansy that she stole from a maid.

She spent the next few days at the small godswood that she and Brandon had planted when he had arrived to Casterly Rock and also visited the sept as she prayed for forgiveness. Her mother soon enough got sick and lost the babe and the Maester declared her barren. Lady Joanna Lannister remained abed for the better part of the year with her eldest daughter in vigil. Kevan thought that the girl was too scared of the possibility of loosing her mother as she even refused her sword lessons with Brandon.

Even Tywin had to return from the capital, to coerce Alessandra to leave her mother's side, ordering Kevan to take her and Brandon along with Gerion to Lannisport. Her uncles and her best friend had tried everything to make her happy, but she only contented herself admiring the waves splashing on the docks. A fortnight later when her mother's fever broke, she felt at peace again and promised the old gods and the new that she would never again kill an innocent babe. She then spent the next week glued to her mother's side, fetching her water and wine whenever the opportunity arose, when the third week passed and Lady Joanna was again hale and healthy, Alessandra returned to her usual self battling in the training yards with Brandon and Kevan and in the afternoons sewing and singing for her mother.

Her lord father found that the girl had been deathly scared of loosing her mother and those agonizing weeks had sobered and tempered his favorite daughter. Although whenever he talked to her she always managed to be the sweet daughter that she had always been.

Brandon Stark had also been affected by his friend's sorrow, and promised himself that he would slew whoever caused his friend pain, for Alessandra deserved only to be happy in her life, he even went as far as telling Lord Lannister that he would ever be Alessandra's protector and that the Lord of the Rock better chose a good husband for her or else said husband would meet the end of his sword. A thing that unbeknown to the Stark heir, endeared him to the Lord of the Rock.


	4. Relativeness of Happiness & Perfection

Year 276 AC.

Lannisport.

The city was brimming with excitement as the foreign lords and ladies arrived to celebrate the tourney in honor of the new prince. Alessandra observed the horses and carriages from the window of her room in the small, compared to the Rock, castle of Lannisport. Dorna, Kevan's wife, was brushing her hair and braiding flowers into it, while her mother wrangled Cersei into a dress as her sister was to meet her betrothed Robert Baratheon, that was going to be in attendance along with Ned Stark and Lord and Lady Baratheon.

The excitement was tinted by sadness as Alessandra knew that by the end of the tourney her friend Brandon, now fourteen would return back to Winterfell, the young lad had been knighted by Tygett when he had saved the Lannister knight from several mountain men that had been terrorizing the River Road, according to Tygett, Brandon had leaped into action grabbing his sword and slashed a man that had tried to kill him, Tygett owed him his life so he knighted the young northman. So after the Tourney of Lannisport, Brandon, now Ser Brandon Stark was to return North along with his brother Eddard.

Alessandra was going to miss her friend deeply as she was now going to be alone with only Cersei for company until Jaime returned after his wedding to Elia, they were to marry when Jaime turned fifteen. Alessandra had once again dissuaded her father from proposing the marriage to Aerys, citing that the man was too enraptured in his newest son to mind, she and Tywin had observed Aerys as the man boasted about the newest prince causing her father to agree with her logic.

Meeting Robert Baratheon had been a disgusting affair and something she would remember for the rest of her life, the young cocky heir of the Storm Lands had tried to grope her as he thought that she was the Lannister that he was to marry, he had promptly been threatened by Brandon, who held him at sword point until he pleaded for forgiveness. Everything forbidden later, Alessandra mentioned that he was to be marrying her sister Cersei, not her, she then greeted Ned warmly and left with Brandon to greet other nobles. Tygett, who had watched the whole affair, walked back to his brothers with a proud smirk on his face; knighting the Stark heir had been his best decision as of yet.

The two friends watched the jousts from the stands, Alessandra keeping her distance from the Baratheon heir. Brandon promised her that one day he would win a crown for her, which caused her to slap his head.

"It would be a proclamation of our friendship my lady" he said between laughs, she rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm sure the realm will see it that way" she said sarcastically, he grinned.

"And since when you started caring for what they say, Alessandra? Let them speak and then marry your prince, from what I know father wants me to marry a Tully, can you imagine that? A fish marrying a wolf?" He was actually pouting.

"You're right, what is your lord father thinking putting that poor lady in your path, I pity her" Alessandra said with a smirk.

"I don't wish to marry a Tully, maybe I'll escape to Essos, let good ol' Ned marry the fish" he said with a pensive expression.

"Yes, let poor Ned carry your burdens Ser Brandon, what a honorable knight you are" she said and he deflated slightly.

They continued watching the jousts in silence, Prince Rhaegar managed to unhorse Alessandra's uncles and many of her father's finest guards before being unhorsed by Ser Arthur Dayne, who handed thee crown of red and yellow roses to his sister Lady Ashara, who had attended the Tourney with him. After the tourney they all retired to the halls of the castle of Lannisport where the prince played his harp. Many ladies cried at the performance, while Alessandra kept her face clear of emotion while he played, Brandon then teased that she was probably just dead inside, that caused the little lady of the Rock to smile. By the end of the feast Tywin announced the betrothals of his twins, Cersei to Robert Baratheon and Jaime to Elia Martell of Dorne.

The following morning many lords started departing. Alessandra could be found with her uncles near to the northern host saying goodbye to Brandon and Ned. The Stark heir promised to send her a letter every week detailing his life at Winterfell, while the little lioness of Casterly Rock gave him a bag of lemon seeds so he could plant them in Winterfell's glass garden along with a golden coin that on one side had a wolf and on the other a lion in a thin golden chain.

Another thing that the little lioness of Casterly Rock gave the soon to be known as the Wild Wolf of Winterfell was her first kiss, before they had departed the castle in the morning. Brandon had been surprised by her actions, but she told him that she'd rather make the choice for herself and give her first willing kiss to someone who actually meant something to her than a political match, Brandon of course answered by kissing her back, as she was also his first kiss. Nothing more of it was ever said for a long time.

The days after Brandon's departure she spent them with her uncle Gerion in the yards, he had gifted her a small sword that matched her dagger that he had given her several years prior. Her mother was also enlisted in keeping the little lady distracted from missing her friend, a was her uncle Kevan.

As the months passed Alessandra got used to receiving the letters instead of actually having Brandon around. According to the Wild Wolf he had convinced his father to not marry him to Catelyn Tully, instead Ned was going to be marrying the fish, while he would remain wifeless until he decided to marry someone. Alessandra had smirked at the thought, now she only needed not to marry Rhaegar.

* * *

Late Year 278. AC.

King's Landing.

It had been two years since Alessandra had last seen Brandon Stark, four moons since Steffon and Cassana Baratheon had died in a shipwreck, three moons since Robert Baratheon had tried to end his betrothal to Cersei in favor of Lyanna (which had been denied by Lord Stark as the relationship between the Westerlands and the North had never been better) and two weeks since her father had decided to introduce her to court. Alessandra had been sad to leave her mother behind in the Rock with only Cersei to accompany her, although her mother had aunt Genna, Dorna and Kevan so it wouldn't be that bad.

Gerion had traveled with Tywin to the capital to act as Alessandra's sworn sword, as even thought the Lannister brothers didn't see eye to eye, they all agreed that their lioness had to be protected at all costs.

Life at court was strange, and even though Queen Rhaella seemed to like her, she hated when the King placed his crazed gaze on her. Which is why she hated being in the courtroom. She often preferred the Queen's gardens or remained in her father's tower. While being in the capital she struck an easy friendship with Lady Ashara Dayne, who was there because of her brother Ser Arthur, soon enough Ashara became her confidant and first female friend. Through Ashara she met Ser Arthur, who she thought was kind and had a wicked sense of humor.

At fourteen, Alessandra stood at a respectable five foot six (approximately), not too tall or to short, her long golden hair went a little bit past her waist in soft golden waves, she thought that her breast were fairly normal, a possible b-cup, if Westeros had used that sort of from her hair, her favorite quality were her green eyes, they were still big and that allowed her to maintain a sweet façade easily. It was hard to deny that she was beautiful, although people rarely had the gall to tell her since she was always being followed by her uncle Gerion and people tended to fear him, also she was the daughter of the Hand and Tywin would have killed anyone who disrespected his daughter.

It had been amusing seeing the King try to marry Rhaegar to someone other than her, unfortunately the only available ladies of high enough birth that were of age to marry Rhaegar that were nor already betrothed were Alessandra, Lysa Tully and Lyanna Stark, the former two being too young. While the year dawned into an end King Aerys had no other choice than to betroth prince Rhaegar to Alessandra Lannister, the funniest thing that Tywin didn't even had to propose the idea, the king had marched up to him and had declared that Alessandra was to marry his son and give him healthy heirs.

The betrothal had been announced in a small feast in the Red Keep. Weeks after the announcement Alessandra spent time with Rhaegar as to get to know him, they were often accompanied by Gerion and Arthur, also Alessandra decided soon enough that the prince was boring and disillusioned as he kept mentioning a prophecy. She had written a letter to Brandon in the secret language that they always used in their letters (french) and told him about her betrothal and possible doom, Brandon had written back his congratulations mockingly and offered to kidnapp her and move to Essos, she had waved him off out of love for her parents, but told him that he was welcome to visit at anytime.


	5. Picture Not So Perfect

_**Sorry about the Delay, I've spent the last few days abed with the flu, hope you enjoy this.**_

 _ **lifesjustalaugh: umm I saw your comment and I know that dialogue is not a big thing in this fic, but this is me trying a new writing style and since this fic is already completed and just pending posting there's little that I can do about adding more dialogue, so I'm sorry. Hope you enjoy the storyline tho'**_

 _ **and to all others that commented, thanks you, it has been appreciated, maybe later tonight if I'm feeling like it I will upload another chapter.**_

 _ **thanks for your messages and support!**_

 _ **Love,**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

Year 280 AC.

King's Landing - Dragonstone

Her wedding had been a grand affair, her father had looked so proud as he walked her down the aisle of Baelor's Sept. She had painted a smile on her for his sake and said her vows dutifully. And at night she had lain with Rhaegar, who had been kind to her and so she decided that her dislike towards him could be put aside, if partly.

She convinced the Dragon Prince to relocate in Dragonstone as soon as possible; he had agreed and she still had ended up bringing her uncle Gerion with her to Dragonstone. The dark fortress creeped her out as she was used to the bright corridors of the Rock, the only thing she enjoyed of the fortress was the beach that reminded her a little bit of home, she enjoyed her long walks with Gerion while Rhaegar attended his lordly duties.

"It would seem dearest niece that you are unhappy with this marriage" said Gerion one day as they walked on the beach, she looked at him and shrugged.

"Father is happy uncle, his happiness makes me happy" she said as she bent down to pick a colored shell, Gerion laughed.

"Only you little lioness would actually marry solely for the happiness of your father, when you had already a loving wolf" he said, she sighed as she looked at the horizon.

"He told me to run away to essos with him, I couldn't do that to father" she said, turning to look at Gerion, unshed tears in her eyes, her uncle pulled her into a hug and pressed a kiss to her brow.

"We only wanted the best for you little lady, I'm sorry" Gerion sounded apologetic, she let go of him and smiled.

"It's okay uncle Gerion, I will be happy someday" she said and somehow Gerion Lannister believed her.

Several months later in the dark fortress Alessandra gave birth to princess Rhaenys Targaryen, according to Alessandra's calculations the new princess had been conceived in the wedding night. Princess Rhaenys was pretty baby, with a golden tuff of hair on her head a violet eyes, Alessandra had fallen in love with her babe since the moment the Maester had placed her in her arms and understood her parents a little better.

* * *

Year 281 AC.

Five moons after the birth of the new princess Rhaegar announced that they were to travel to King's landing to present the babe to his parents. While Alessandra didn't really wanted to go to King's Landing she wanted to visit the Rock and pay a visit to her newly married brother Jaime, who had married Princess Elia early in the year. According to her mother the wedding had been a wonderful affair in Dorne, Princess Elia had looked wonderful dressed in a traditional dornish grab and Jaime had looked every inch the knight he was dressed in traditional Lannister colors; According to letters from Elia herself, the new Lady Lannister was enjoying the Rock very much as the smell of the beach and the sound of the waves reminded her of her home, she also thanked Alessandra for the abundance of lemon cakes that the Rock produced as apparently Lady Joanna had shared a certain story with Princess Elia.

Returning to King's Landing was dreadful after being away from the place for more than a year, her father was the first person to greet her and to see his granddaughter, the smile on Tywin's face, even if it was in the privacy of his chambers, could lit the whole kingdom and Alessandra thought that maybe it would all be worth it in the end. When Aerys Targaryen met his granddaughter, the mad king just huffed and refused to hold her, Alessandra thanked the gods for small mercies, the Queen on the other hand looked delighted with the babe and Alessandra's heart went out to her.

"Lord Whent has invited the whole realm to a Tourney in Harrenhal" said Rhaegar as he entered her rooms, she looked up at him from the bed where she was playing with Rhaenys.

"I will assume that we are to go" she said holding her daughter in her arms and sitting on the bed, Rhaegar sat next to her, smiling to Rhaenys who moved to grab his hand.

"We are" he said, then his voice dropped "My father madness grows and we must do something before he decides to kill me" he said before he pressed a kiss to Alessandra's head, she raised an eyebrow at him.

"This game you are playing is dangerous Rhaegar, do remember that" she said, the silver prince smiled sadly at her.

"I do not understand you" he said after a while, she tilted her head in curiosity "You clearly dislike our marriage, probably dislike me too and yet you manage to care" she snorted at his words.

"The fact that I dislike my current situation does not means that I would like to see you dead, after all you have been nothing but kind to me, my prince, I could have ended up worse" she said suddenly thinking about Cersei and her marriage to Robert and the rumors that Robert was still planning to marry Lyanna Stark one day, Rhaegar chuckled.

"Of course, after all being the future Queen of this realm is that bad" he said, she punched his arm "Ouch?" He said causing her to laugh.

"You are truly the idiot that I mostly think you are if you think that I married you so I could be Queen one day" she said, a smile on her lips. He caressed her face with his hand and smiled.

"I still don't understand most of your motives, my princess, but know that I have come to care for you, hopefully in time you'll care for me too" he said softly before pressing a kiss to her lips, she kissed him back suddenly remembering a different pair of lips and a different time.

She had come to like Rhaegar, she truly had, sadly for her plans to work, she needed him to die.

The trip to Harrenhall had been tiring as she had been confined to a wheelhouse with Ashara, apparently princesses were not allowed to ride to her heart's content, and while Ashara had proved to be a great friend, the trip had been too long for her to truly enjoy. Once in Harrenhall the first thing she did was look for the Stark party, of course with Gerion, Ashara and Arthur trailing her, and greet her friends. Brandon was looking as handsome as ever and promptly pulled her into a hug that she returned happily, she then hugged Ned and Lyanna and lastly Benjen, she spent a considerable amount with the Starks exchanging stories, apparently Ned was to meet Catelyn Tully at the tournament. Alessandra had also noticed Brandon looking at Ashara, thing that caused her to stop the Stark from even thinking about it. He had tried to complain but her word had been final.

After her time with the Starks she went to look for her family's banner, she was happy to see Jaime and hugged her favorite sibling before moving to hug a pregnant Elia. Her mother was also in attendance and Alessandra gifted her with a small painted portrait of Princess Rhaenys, who had stayed behind at the capital with Rhaella and Viserys, her mother also had a gift for her, a pendant with her house crest. She also saw her sister who looked very uncomfortable next to Robert Baratheon, but she quickly shrugged her off in favor of talking to Elia, Ashara, her mother and her Aunt Genna, the latter who would join her and Ashara in the capital once they returned.

The Tourney itself happened joyfully, she enjoyed watching as Brandon won to Robert Baratheon in the melee only to loose in the jousts three days later by Rhaegar's hand? Rhaegar also played an emotional rendition on his harp which had many maids crying by the end of his song, Alessandra had only raised an eyebrow at her husband, a cheeky smirk in place. As the final day of the jousts approached Alessandra became anxious, the knight of the laughing tree had made its appearance and no one had caught him, only his shield was returned, Alessandra had observed Lyanna Stark with veiled concern as the Stark girl sat next to Benjen Stark in the stands. Then also the moment that she had been waiting happened as such. Rhaegar won the jousts to Ser Barristan, and he was handed the crown of blue winter roses by his squire, Alessandra bit the insides of her cheeks as he rode past her crowning Lyanna Stark as his queen of love and beauty.

She remembered how the music had stopped, how Brandon stood to glare at Rhaegar, how Lyanna had paled as the crown was placed on her lap. She remembered how her uncle Gerion had tensed next to her almost grabbing his sword, how her mother's smile had been wiped off her face only to be replaced by a grimace. Even thought she knew that it would happen, that was the moment when Rhaegar Targaryen crushed Alessandra's dreams and for it he deserved to die.

"Are you out of your mind?" She hissed once she found herself alone with Rhaegar, he looked like a deer in headlights.

"My princess, I apologize" he started saying but she promptly cut her off.

"It's too late for that Targaryen, did you really thought of what would happen or were you just thinking with your cock only? Do you know just what your actions today meant?" She felt furious, Rhaegar had the decency to turn red at her words, but tried to get out of trouble.

"Why do you care so much? I was under the impression that you didn't like me" he said voice full of venom, she sneered.

"I thought up to this point we at least were friends, the fact that I don't like you as a husband does not means that I actively despise you and how can you ask that? If you like another lady that its fine with me, but don't let the whole realm know that you are as unhappy as I am with our marriage, you disgust me" she said turning her back to him, that seemed to struck a nerve with the prince who walked up to her turning her around and kissing her roughly.

"I dislike you so much" he said in between kisses, she pulled his hair as he ripped of her nightdress.

"I dislike you even more" she said, ripping his tunic, the both fell on the bed and she moved to straddle him.

"This doesn't mean anything to me" he said as he kissed a trail from her neck to her breasts.

"It never has to me" she said in between shaky breaths.

It was probably the best round of 'I hate you' sex that she had ever had in both lifetimes even though next morning she woke up to an empty bed.

Leaving Harrenhall was a dream come true, for the main part. For she was sure that she would miss Brandon, her mother, Elia, Jaime and Oberyn, the latter had sympathized with her after Rhaehar had named Lyanna his queen. She rode past Rhaegar, Gerion close behind her, with a smirk on her face as she remembered how she had slammed Brandon Stark against a wall and had made out with him as if her life depended on it, he was hers, she had told him and the Stark heir had only nodded dumbly.

A few moons after her return to King's Landing she realized that she was pregnant again and approached Rhaegar declaring that her son's name would be Duncan, the Silver prince had tried to argue but she had told him that he owed her that small mercy. Another of Alessandra's deeds was tip off lord Hoster Tully anonymously about Petyr Baelish, which resulted in the death of the young man. She had smiled for days when the story finally reached her. During those moons she urged her father to resign and to return to the Rock, she also sent her aunt Genna back, as she knew that by the time the year ended she would be in dangerous waters.

She also found a new hobby with her uncle Gerion, discovering all possible secret passages of the Red Keep. So far they had found fifteen, including one that led them to the back cells and from the back cells to a sewer that led to Blackwater. The moment that Rhaegar left she knew that he had gone to get Lyanna, that morning she had gone to the Keep's Sept to pray for forgiveness, she also convinced Ashara to visit Elia in The Rock. That left her alone with the Queen and the Queen's ladies in the keep, and Gerion who would not leave her side. When she found out about Lyanna's disappearance the Queen looked at her with something akin to pity, she hated it. During that time she received letters from her father asking if he should travel to the capital, she urged him to stay home and wait for her signal.

Another one of her most memorable deeds was the kidnapping and killing of Varys, as she couldnt let Aerys know that while he was planning to destroy King's Landing with wildfire, she was planning to kill him. Varys' corpse joined the waters of Blackwater soon enough and she promptly gained the control of his web. When Brandon arrived to King's Landing with his band of nobles and was arrested, she sent a letter North promising Lord Rickard that she would save Brandon and his companions and urged him to stay North and communicate with the fathers of the other nobles and to tell them to stay put, she also detailed her plans on having the men replaced as to not arouse suspicion.

She and Gerion replaced the nobles with Lannister loyalists and put them on a ship to Dorne, where Oberyn would hold them until it was safe to travel, Brandon had embraced her and apologized on behalf of his family for Rhaegar's spurning, she had kissed him goodbye and tried to return his sword to him to which he laughed and said that she would need it more than he did, they embraced once more before the ship departed. A fortnight later she received word from Oberyn in code that indicated that the men had arrived safely.

Aerys, seeing as the fathers of the nobles decided not to answer the call, decided to burn the poor things with wildfire, which spurned the North, the Erye and the Riverlands. Ned Stark, who had just married Catelyn Tully took control of the Northern forces, as the farce had to be kept in place and rode north to raise the Banners alongside his father. Alessandra, who was now heavily pregnant, started praying for the birth of her son, who was born three days after the Battles of Summerhall which were won by Robert Baratheon, her son was born two days after. A healthy Targaryen looking boy with green eyes. She had shown Duncan Targaryen to his grandmother who had looked positively happy besides everything that was going on.


	6. In the Midst of War

_**Hello guys! In honor of HBO Spain releasing Chapter 6 of GOT due to a fluke, here's chapter 6 of my story!**_

 _ **Happy readings**_

 _ **Alex.**_

* * *

Year 283 AC.

The Rebellion had been waging for several moons and Alessandra was genuinely scared of what was to comeJon Connington had been fired as Hand of the King and exiled for his loss of the Battle of the Bells. Lord Qarlton Chelsted name on his stead. Alessandra had written to her father to remain neutral as the wars raged assuring him that she was okay. In the meantime she heard of how Ned, Robert and Jon were winning the wars and how Storm's End was under siege, placing Cersei, her small son, Stannis and Renly Baratheon in danger, Alessandra wrote to Dorne, so Oberyn could smuggle food to the inhabitants of the stormlands, citing that while she and Cersei never saw eye to eye, she didn't want her or the children to die.

Oberyn for his part contacted a band of smugglers led by Davos Seaworth and managed to smuggle bread and fruits and other foods that could be eaten easily. She once again thanked her good-brother Oberyn and promised to foster one of his daughters once the wars ended.

Rhaegar returned home after he had been called by Ser Gerold, who had been sent to look for the missing prince, he had visited Alessandra's rooms and met his son Duncan, for the first and only time in his life.

"Is this worth it?" She asked as she observed him carrying Duncan, he looked ashamed.

"No, I'm sorry for all the times that I failed you" he said placing their son on the bed and walking towards her, grabbing her face in his hands.

"Are you truly sorry? Rhaegar people has died, you once told me that your father's madness would be the end of you, now I am not so sure" she said, he pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Words don't explain how sorry I am Alessandra" he said again, she softly pushed him away.

"And what of Lyanna? She is just a girl that you brought into this madness, Brandon got killed, he was my best friend and I could do nothing" she said angrily as tears threatened to fall.

"Lyanna is the woman of prophecies nothing more, she is the Ice of the Song of Ice and Fire, she will birth Visenya" he said, she slapped him across the face.

"She is a girl you used to fulfill some sort of mummers show, don't you understand? Prophecies don't happen unless you push them, the day you decided to follow that wretched thing was the day that you marked your downfall" she said exasperated, Rhaegar blinked several times understanding her words.

"Oh" he murmured and in that moment she wanted to grab the sword that she kept under her bed and slice his head with it.

"You dishonored a high born lady for an unsure thing" she pressed.

"I married her" he said swiftly "I took her as my second wife, Arthur was our witness even though he tried to talk me out of it"

"That is because Arthur still has some sense, I hope that the gods forgive you, I truly do" she said as she placed a strand of his hair behind his ear, he pressed his forehead to her.

"And you? Will you forgive me?" He asked, and even though she hadn't she knew that he marched to his death so she lied.

"I already have you stupid fool" she said, he pressed his lips to her in what was their last ever kiss.

"If I die, promise me that you will protect her and the child" he said after the kiss, Alessandra nodded.

"I will love the child as I do my own" she said, he smiled and pressed another kiss to her temple, he then turned to his children and kissed them goodbye, while Alessandra stood watching with tears in her eyes.

"I love you" he said before walking out the door, she smiled sadly at him.

"You don't" she answered and as he didn't had the time to prove her otherwise, he left his home with a heavy heart.

Before leaving Rhaegar left Lewyn Martell of the Kingsguard in charge of the safety of Alessandra and the babes, after he left a cloud of despair started forming over the Red Keep and Alessandra soon started devising an escape plan for her babes, if everything failed, Lewyn was to take them to Dorne where they would be kept by Brandon and Oberyn until she could look for them, and if she died, Brandon would take both babes to her father. Lewyn was soon showed the passages that led out of the keep to a Dornish ship that he could use in case it was necessary, and even though it was practically treason the dornish man complied because the Martells and the Lannisters were in good graces, and he was technically her good-uncle.

A few moons after Rhaegar's departure Alessandra noticed that Aerys had begun meeting with the Pyromancers of the Alchemist Guild, thing that set her on edge as she remembered that Jaime was not in the kingsguard so she probably needed to kill Rossart and Aerys herself. She also, along with Lewyn, started developing a coded language in the case that they needed to speak and or plot with Aerys in sight, she had managed to won over completely the dornishman after Lord Chelsted had been killed by Aerys and Rossart with wildfire. She knew that Rhaegar's death approached and so did the sack of king's landing, she had written a letter to her father in which she instructed him, should the silver dragon fall in battle, to get his army to King's Landing to protect her from Aerys and the rebels as she would most likely be held hostage by the king, she explained that she could hold her own for a while, but needed the reinforcements.

When the news of Rhaegar's death at The Trident reached the castle she was with Queen Rhaella in the Queen's solar along with the babes and Viserys. Who were being entertained by Ser Lewyn and Gerion. As soon as the messenger left the room she turned to the Queen who was almost crying, Alessandra moved to hold her good-mother in her arms.

"My Queen, everything will be okay" she whispered as she held the Queen "We have Rhaenys and Duncan here safe, our future is protected, so is Viserys" she said, Rhaella looked at her and nodded.

"Duncan shall be king" the Queen murmured and Alessandra nodded.

That same night Rhaella and Viserys were sent to Dragonstone, while Alessandra busied herself with kidnapping Belis, one of the pyromancers and forced him to leave a letter to his peers explaining why would he be absent in exchange for his continued living, of course once the letter was drafted she killed him with Brandon's sword. With one pyromancer less to worry about, she told Lewyn and Gerion about her letter to her father and devised a plan to get Lewyn and the babes out of the keep when the Lannister army arrived. A week later she managed to find and kill the other pyromancer, Garigus, and while it was true that she was a political hostage in the Red Keep she thanked her lucky stars that she had free reign inside the keep so she could move wherever she wanted.

It had been Gerion who told her of the approach of Tywin's army, she had jumped into action outfitting her babes for travel, Prince Lewyn joined her shortly along with his paramour, one of her handmaids.

"It's time" she told the dornish knight as she handed Duncan to the handmaid, she then looked at Rhaenys, who was barely three, and crouched to her height.

"Baby, mamma needs you to go with uncle Lewyn silently, yes?" She asked, her daughter nodded her head, golden curls bouncing. Alessandra held her in her arms and pressed a kiss to her daughter's hair before handing her to Lewyn.

"I will keep them safe, my princess" Lewyn said, Alessandra wiped away a tear and nodded.

"May Rhoyne watch over you" she said as they walked into the small passage that she had found on her room. When she was sure that they were really gone, she turned to her clothes chest and pulled out a pair of black breeches, she quickly outfitted herself to battle, her long hair had already been braided by her maid in the morning, she grabbed Brandon's sword and walked down to the Throne Room.

She easily saw Rossart dressed as a common knight exiting the Throne Room and easily engaged him in battle and killed him, she wiped the blood of her sword and walked into the Throne Room where Aerys was talking to Gerion, at the sight of her bloody and with a sword, Aerys tried to flee but was stopped by Gerion who ultimately helped her kill the Mad King. While they killed the King, Lord Crakehall and Ser Elys Westerling walked into the Throne Room, as they were her father's bannermen they helped her arrange a scene to make it as if Rossart had killed the King.

Soon enough both lords proclaimed her Queen regent to King Duncan Targaryen. She soon ordered both lords to regroup the remaining Lannister guards, and felt extremely amused when she was presented with Amory Lorch and Gregor Clegane, who had been found in her rooms looking for her and her babes, she took vindictive pleasure in separating their heads from their bodies before her father arrived along with Jaime. Her father embraced her as did Jaime and commended her quick thinking, Tywin soon enough also proclaimed her as Queen at the same time that Ned rode in with his army.

"Ned!" She greeted he took one look at recognizing Brandon's sword, she ran to him and hugged him as soon as he got off his horse.

"My Queen" he said respectfully kneeling, his army kneeled with him recognizing her as Queen.

"None of that Ned, where is your father?" She asked as he stood.

"He remained behind aiding Robert and Jon Arryn, he should arrive tonight" Ned said dutifully, she nodded and smiled at him, then ordered the corpses to be moved to they could all wait the Throne Room for the arrival of the missing Lords.

Rickard, Robert and Jon stormed the Red Keep at night only to find themselves in the middle of a celebratory dinner, Robert began raging when he saw the two Targaryens babes at the table and was soon held at swordpoint by Alessandra.

"Say one more thing about my children and you will regret ever breathing in this world" she said at the same time that her guards stood unsheathing their swords, she noticed Ser Barristan along with Robert's men and addressed him "Ser Barristan, I had thought that we had lost you once the King sent you to war" she said, said knight moved and kneeled in front of her.

"Forgive me, my queen" he said, keeping his sight on the floor.

"Raise Ser Barristan and join your brother Lewyn, we have lost many already, I do not wish to begin this reign with blood" she said with a smile, the knight stood and smiled at her.

"You are merciful, my Queen" he said softly, she nodded.

"I believe then Ser Darry is not with us any longer" she said softly, remembering the earnest knight with an easy smile, Ser Barristan nodded "Tonight we drink for the fallen on both sides of the war, may the Stranger guided them into the afterlife peacefully" she said raising a goblet that Jaime had handed her, she took a sip and returned the goblet to Jaime before turning to Robert again.

"You are no Queen" spat Robert, "You birthed dragonspawn, you are as bad as the Targaryens"

"I am a daughter of House Lannister, Robert Baratheon, you would do well to remember that it was my sister you married, you would also do well knowing that without me your son, wife and brothers would have died or who do you think has been suplying Storm's End with food despite the Siege?" She said pointedly, Robert blushed and looked down "That's what I thought, now take a seat and enjoy dinner, tomorrow we ride to the Stormlands to lift the Siege"

"Thank you, my Queen" he said finally, she smiled at him and moved to hug Lord Rickard Stark, who murmured a discreet thank you. She then looked at Jon Arryn who was looking at her with distrust.

"Welcome to King's Landing Lord Arryn" she said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Thank you, my Queen" he said stiffly, her smile grew as he looked at the Vale lords.

"I have an admission to make tonight, may you all receive it in good spirits, the young men Ethan Glover, Kyle Royce, Elbert Arryn and Jeffory Mallister who traveled with Lord Brandon Stark to the Red keep almost a year ago all are safe and hale hiding in Dorne" she said and the room went silent.

"You lie, Aerys burnt them" said a man, she recognized the emblem on his armor, House Royce.

"I do not Lord Royce, you will be able to see your son once they return from Dorne, they have been guests of my good-brother Prince Oberyn, who writes that they have been a hard group to keep in the Water Gardens, last time I knew of them Prince Oberyn was thinking about tying them to their bedposts" she said, a smile playing on her lips, Lord Arryn smiled at her for the first time.

"That sounds like Elbert alright" he said with a smile "Thank you, my Queen"

"It was no problem my lord, Brandon is a dear friend of mine, I was not going to allow him and his friends to die" she said and Lord Rickard and the northmen raised their goblets for her.


	7. The Aftermaths of War

**_Hello guys, this is the last chapter before the epilogue, so I hope you enjoy it, depending on your responses the epilogue should be up tomorrow!_**

 ** _Alex._**

* * *

Year 283. A C.

Next morning Alessandra dressed again in breeches and armor displaying both the Lannister and Targaryen sigils. She met with her Lords in the Throne room and entrusted her children Tywin and Jaime. She then ordered a horse to be brought to her as she was to go with Robert, his men, and Ned and several of Ned's most trusted men to lift the siege and then go to Dorne to retrieve Brandon, she also received word from Ser Barristan that Lyanna was being kept in Dorne too, near the Red Mountains, as her guard she took Prince Lewyn and her Uncle Gerion with her, leaving the other Lords to wait for her in the capital. Before leaving she named her father as her Hand and sent word to Dragonstone that their return would be safe, with Maester Pycelle.

Her party rode with haste through the King's Road, and the reached Storm's Ends as the sun began to fall, she was quick to dismount her horse, sword sheathed at her hip with both Gerion and Lewyin following, she walked to the Tyrell tent with a smirk on her face.

"Lord Mace" she said as she saw the Lord of The Reach who fell into a bow as soon as he saw Lewyn and Gerion.

"My Princess" he said respectfully, she raised an eyebrow.

"Haven't you heard? It's queen now, my lord" she said with a smile, Mace's eyes widened and he fell to a wider bow "None of that Lord Mace, raise, pack your army and return home, war has done enough to this realm, now of you don't mind I shall take several food carriages to Storm's End, I'm sure my sister would appreciate real food and wine" she said, the lord of the roses paled and nodded.

"Of course my Queen, take what you need" he said bowing again, she signaled Lewyn and Gerion and they both walked out with her and commanded several of the carriages to be taken into the keep.

Robert had looked at her gratefully as he dispatched his army, before inviting her into his keep along with Ned and their men. Storm's End was a lovely castle, she had walked in and greeted Cersei with a crushing hug. While she disliked her sister she didn't really hate her as much, and greeted young Renly who was a cute looking kid of only six, Stannis for his part was solemn looking but bowed when Robert announced her as Queen. He held a feast that night and she met Joffrey Baratheon, a black haired blue eyed babe that had nothing to do with his counterpart. She offered Robert to foster Renly as a sign of peace, which he accepted as it would have been an offense to deny the Queen, she promised that once everything had been resolved she would receive Renly at King's Landing.

"Sister" she said as she entered Cersei's rooms before she departed in the morrow, her sister was nursing her babe Joffrey.

"What do you want?" Cersei asked, Alessandra rolled her eyes and sat in front of her sister.

"I came to say goodbye, the realm is in disarray and it falls upon me to fix my late husband's mistakes" she said, Cersei looked at her, interest in her eyes.

"You are the Queen, surely you can command your men to do that instead of sullying yourself" she said hastily, Alessandra laughed.

"I could, but where is the fun in that, little sister?" She said with a smile, she then observed Joffrey "He will be a handsome one someday, you'll have to keep all the maidens from around here away" she joked and Cersei smiled at her.

"He will be" she said, Alessandra stood and brought Cersei into a hug.

"Your husband might be a big oaf, but I think that with a little bit of delicacy he will surely fall to you" she said, Cersei rolled her eyes.

"The man has more bastards than trueborn sons" she said, Alessandra snorted.

"And yet it will be your son that will be Lord of the Stormlands one day, do not fault the children sister, for they have no fault, nor all of them will grow to be like the Blackfyres" she said softly, Cersei looked at her sister and nodded.

"You're talking about your own husband" she said, Alessandra nodded.

"I think mine paid for his sins, now I must go, do remember that while you and I never see eye to eye, I am your sister and will come to your aid should you ever need me" she said firmly, Cersei nodded, then she smiled "And please if Robert asks to foster your child Norh, agree with him, the North makes good men" she said before departing leaving Cersei to analyze her words, before leaving she made a visit to Robert and threatened to cut off his cock if he ever fathered another bastard and mistreated her sister, the lord of the Stormlands made the promise on his home that he would never lay with another woman and Alessandra left Storm's End with a smile on her face.

She then along with Ned's men and her two faithful guards rode to the Red Mountains of Dorne. They arrived a fortnight after their visit to Storm's End and promptly met Ser Gerold, Ser Arthur and Ser Oswell who were guarding the Tower of Joy, Alessandra dismounted her horse and approached the guards.

"Sers" she said as a greeting, then she looked at Arthur at the same time that Lyanna screamed, she narrowed her eyes "You better let me up that tower or so help me"

"We cannot do that my Queen" said Ser Gerold, she rolled her eyes.

"Rhaegar made me promise to guard his son before he left, I promised to love that child as my own, now you three are Kingsguards, I am the Queen of the seven Kingdoms, wife of your Prince, there is a girl up there that is probably tired, a girl that Rhaegar married because of some stupid prophecy" she said, the three paled at her words, "If you feel better come up with us, but I promised Lord Stark that I would retrieve his daughter, so move along, that's an order"

Soon enough the three guards moved and joined Lewyn as they went up the stairs of the tower with Alessandra and Ned while Gerion and Ned's companions stayed down to guard the place. When she walked into the room followed by Ned she saw Lyanna covered in blood and sweating, a maid standing in the shadows holding a babe, she immediately knew that Lyanna wouldn't last long. Ned ran to his sister's side, but the girl kept her grey eyes on Alessandra who sighed before sitting on the other side of the bed.

"It's okay Lya" said Ned as he held her hand, Alessandra wiped the sweat from the girl's forehead.

"None of this was your fault Lyanna, Rhaegar acted foolishly" she said softly, Lyanna nodded.

"He told me I would birth Visenya" she said, Alessandra smiled sadly.

"And yet you didn't, have you thought of a name?" She asked, Lyanna shook her head.

"I wanted to name him Brandon but naming children after the dead seems a bad idea" she said and Alessandra snorted.

"Brandon is alive Lya" she said softly "I couldn't let him die, so I saved him and his friends, he is in the Water Gardens with Prince Oberyn, that is where I am headed"

"That's good, I don't want to name him Brandon then" she said and then looked at Ned.

"How about Jon" Ned said with a shaky smile, I smiled.

"Jon Targaryen has a ring to it" Alessandra said, Lyanna smiled despite her tears.

"Will you take care of him?" She asked, The newly named Queen of the Seven Kingdoms nodded.

"Like one of my own" She said.

"promise me" she said a little frantically, Alessandra could see Ned's grip on Lyanna's hand tightening.

"I promise Lya, he will be loved" Alessandra said her own tears threatening to fall, Lyanna took one last deep breath and smiled before closing her eyes and dying, Ned and Alessandra exchanged looks before the maid moved forward and handed her the baby, She swallowed her tears and smiled at the bundle in her arms "Hello Jon" she said softly before handing the baby to Ned.

Alessandra helped the nursemaid, Wylla, to clean Lyanna's body and they wrapped her in the finest silks that they found. She then sent Ser Gerold and Ser Oswell with Ned and Lya's bones and Jon to the Red Keep, while Arthur, Lewyn and Gerion rode with her to the Water Gardens to retrieve Brandon and his friends. When they arrived three weeks later Brandon enveloped her in a crushing hug that she returned as she let my tears finally fall from her eyes. Oberyn lent them his solar and Alessandra told them all about the war, about their losses and when night dawned, Brandon and Alessandra met alone and she told him about Lya and her babe. He had raged and cursed Rhaegar's name, but held Alessandra through the night despite it all.

The party left three days later, riding to the capital, Alessandra reminding Oberyn that she would foster any of his daughters and even more than one at the time. He had smiled cheekily at her before she departed. They arrived at the capital a fortnight later as they rarely stopped, the lords who's sons had been arrested embraced their sons immediately and thanked Alessandra once again for her daring rescue, Alessandra had approached Rickard and Ned and hugged them both. Rickard assured her that he held no ill will towards her and allowed her to keep his grandson Jon to raise along with her own children.

Alessandra also welcomed Queen Rhaella and Viserys, who had returned from Dragonstone. She also, after talking with her father, had proposed to Lord Stark a marriage between her and Brandon, the excuse that they told the people was to appease the Starks after Princess Lyanna's death, but several others knew the real reason of that proposal, Lord Rickard agreed to the marriage and Brandon renounced his claim to Winterfell leaving it to Ned and Ned's sons.


	8. Epilogue

_**Hello guys, this is it, the Epilogue**_

 _ **Thanks for reading and for all your messages, they were truly appreciated.**_

 _ **I hope you all liked the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**_

 _ **Alex**_

* * *

Year 284. AC.

The beginning year 284 was marked with the Wedding of Queen Alessandra Lannister to Brandon Stark, and the birth of Daenerys Targaryen and the subsequent death of Queen Rhaella, which ended in Alessandra having another young charge to raise as her own, along with Rhaenys, Duncan and Jon, and Brandon jesting that King's Landing was slowly becoming a nurse home for babes, Alessandra quickly sent Viserys North, to foster with Ned and Lord Rickard as she knew that the boy could, if given the chance, grow to be as mad as his father.

She and Brandon adjusted swiftly to King's Landing and to the kids that they had to raise. Alessandra Queen's Guard consisted of Lewyn Martell, Barristan Selmy, Arthur Dayne, Gerold Hightower, Oswell Went and the newly appointed Gerion Lannister, while Alessandra knew that she needed to appoint a seventh member she decided to not be troubled by it. She named prince Lewyn Martell as her Lord Commander for he was the one that she trusted the most aside of her uncle.

During those years Alessandra bore Brandon two children, Tyrion Stark and Alysanne Stark, her Targaryen kids received her Starks kids with the same love that she did and Brandon also proved to be a fantastic father for all of her charges, of course it had been extremely amusing to watch Alessandra and Brandon explain to the children how they were all related, Rhaenys and Duncan being Jon's siblings through their father, while Jon was Tyrion and Alysanne's cousin through his mother and their father, but how Tyrion and Alysanne were siblings to Rhaenys and Duncan through their mother. Arthur Dayne had enjoyed that afternoon, not that he would ever tell anyone other than Lewyn Martell.

Despite it all, Alessandra managed to be a good Queen, she had her family to thank for that, her father and her mother had permanently moved to the capital, entrusting Jaime with the Rock, Elia proved to be a wonderful wife who bore Jaime two children, Alec and Joanne Lannister. Cersei apart from Joffrey, had Myrcella and Tommen, three black haired and blue eyed children that could be seen running around Storm's End happily with their cousin Shireen, whose mother was not Delena Florent but rather Lysa Tully.

Ned and Catelyn had a prosperous life in the north with their children Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon, while Benjen was married to Darcey Mormmont and had Lyanne, Lyra, Lyarra and Ben (or Benny) Stark, they soon moved to a refurbished Moat Cailin and became the North's greatest defense.

Edmund Tully did marry Rosalin Frey, as some things wee meant to be. And the Greyjoys revolted and Theon was sent to Winterfell, but Alessandra ordered the Deaths of Euron and Balon leaving only Yara as Lady of the Iron Islands, she also sent, as gesture of goodwill Brynden Tully to act as Yara's regent and help her keep the Iron Islands until she reached majority, she also promised that Yara could write to Theon whenever she wished and explained that sending Theon away was only to give him a chance of a healthy family life, she promised Yara that Theon was going to be treated as a guest rather than a hostage and that he would return to the Iron Islands when he turned eighteen.

Alessandra then decided to be a little more literal and ordered the destruction of the pesky spinning wheel that was kept in Hightower, she was present for the burning of the thing and also started mining the dragonglass of Dragonstone as she knew that Winter was coming. She also focused in repairing the Wall, a thing that Rickard and Ned thanked. When winter came, they were going to be protected, because Alessandra had not played her entire family and friends only to loose them to some fucking ice zombies, not on her watch.

Every year she also lit a candle for Rhaegar Targaryen, and took her children to where she had buried his remains.

"It's been fourteen years" she said looking at the stone that marked Rhaegar's resting place inside her garden, many flowers grew around, she smiled sadly as she sat on the ground fixing the skirt of her dress, her children had long since gone inside "and I don't truly hate you anymore, I don't think I ever did, but I had to marry you to save this world from falling into despair and war once more," she said softly, as was expected no one answered. "I have done things that I am not proud of, I've manipulated an entire continent and I'm not sure if who I was once would be proud of what I've become today, and Brandon, the gods bless his soul, he has been so good to me but I don't deserve him, I don't deserve this at all, I played you and it should have been me asking for your forgiveness, not you" she said as tears began to fall from her eyes, a warm breeze ruffled her hair, she wiped away her tears.

"I'm sorry Rhaegar, I'm sorry for leading you to your death, we could have been grandiose friends and I'm sorry that it took me this long to realize this, but I had to save my family, this realm and I tried to be smart about it, but I lost myself in the process, turned into a monster that took and never gave back, all while telling myself that it was the right thing, and the realm is at peace and everyone's happy, but I'm not and you're dead and so is Lyanna and it was my fault" she said in a furious whisper "and I'm doing this for our children, living, for them because I hate this life, the guilt of everything that happened, I tried to be happy, I've ruled the seven kingdoms and it should have been you, I should have stopped you from pursuing Lya, should have left Brandon marry some northern lady, but here we are, aren't we, fourteen years after and Duncan reminds me so much of you, I'm so sorry"

Alessandra wiped her tears once more and stood looking down at the rubies that marked the place. She smiled sadly at the ground and with one last glance at the stone walked inside as another warm breeze ruffled her hair.

Rhaegar Targaryen smiled sadly as he watched Alessandra walk back into the keep "I forgave you a long time ago Alexandra Noir"


End file.
